You're Everything A Wolf Could Want
by Simply Ridiculous
Summary: The last chapter of The Reckoning (including the Cherek kiss) in Derek's P.O.V – as requested by alicelover520 (One-shot)


**Disclaimer: Characters, story and even the plot belongs to Kelly Armstrong - I'm just trying out a different point of view!**

**Requested by alicelover520 **

* * *

Dad's van was parked a mile away from the fallen base in a shopping mall. He told us that he had used faked paperwork to get it so it couldn't be traced back to him, so we were probably safe for now. But I wasn't going to let my guard down. By the sight and smell of the van, I would guess that dad had been living in it. He threw his sleeping bag and cooler into the back, and we all climbed in.

Everything kept hitting me at once. Dad was back. Everyone was safe. Chloe was safe. No one asked where we were going. No one cared. It was a long quiet drive. Simon was talking to dad as Chloe sat in the back with Dr. Fellows. I didn't want to worry her by staring, but I needed to keep glancing back at her, just to make sure that she was still there. It had all gone so quickly, almost like a dream. It felt that if I looked away too long she would just disappear.

We may be safe for now, but I was still worried. Chloe had just indirectly killed someone. Granted it was for good reason, and she probably saved us all, but I know her. That's not the way Chloe would view it. I don't want her to ever be upset.

She soon fell asleep during the journey. She looked calm and settled. No nightmares this time. Whilst I was watching her, I felt someone watching me. Looking around, my eyes caught with Simon's. He gave me a small smile before looking away again. It was good to know that I had my brothers support. A part of me realized that I should feel more guilty about taking his girl away.

But Chloe wasn't his girl. She was mine. And I liked the thought of that a little too much.

Chloe woke up when dad pulled into a roadside motel. He got two rooms and we were forced to split up. Guys in one room, girls in another. I understood why, but I didn't want to let Chloe out of my sight. The last time I did, she had been kidnapped by the Edison Group. Again.

Pulling myself away from the bad memories, I heard dad announce that he'd order pizza, but he was told not to rush. Though I am always hungry, I was glad for the delay as both Simon and I wanted to spend some time with him.

Chloe needed some time with her aunt so they left into another room. Tori left soon after. We let her go, knowing that she needed some time apart. Her mother had just died.

When we were finally alone, dad put his arms around both Simon and I. We were all holding back unwanted tears. None of us said anything for a while, just enjoying the fact we were all back together after all time.

Eventually we had to start talking seriously about our future. Dad had managed to keep himself hidden, but now we were a bigger group it would be harder. Yet I wouldn't want us to split up. Not even Tori – though no one should ever know that. I would never live it down.

Dr. Fellows came to join us as the pizza arrived and dad told me to go find Chloe. I knew it was because he didn't want me around Dr. Fellows if she says that she and Chloe are going to continue on without us. It is obvious that the woman didn't like her niece being with a monster.

Moving through the motel, I soon caught Chloe's scent. By now I could pick her scent out from anywhere. It is unique and intoxicating. It's like she calls to me.

I stepped out back, tilting my head in the wind, smiling as her scent surrounded me.

"Hey," I called, "I thought I -"

I cut short when I realized she wasn't alone. I was to distracted by Chloe to notice Tori's presence until she looked up at me with a tear stained face. I felt like an idiot for not realizing sooner.

"Sorry," I said gruffly, slightly embarrassed to have intruded on their moment. Starting to retreat back out the door, I was stopped by Tori's voice.

"That's okay," she said, getting to her feet. "My pity session is over. You can have her now."

She walked passed me back into the building and I just stood there, unsure what I was going to say. Looking at Chloe, I realized how painful it would be if we were separated. But where do we go from here?

Chloe smiled at me and signalled me to take the now empty seat next to her. It was tempting, and I was about to move when I remembered why I had come to find her.

"Can't right now," I said, shaking my head. "Dad sent me to find you."

Chloe got up and immediately stumbled. I caught her, an instinct, my arms wrapped around her. It felt right. This is where we were meant to be. I lent down into her, my eyes flickering between her eyes and her lips. I knew now that we did belong together.

But what if Dr. Fellows didn't think so. I tensed.

"Your aunt," I asked, needing an answer, "Did she saw anything about your plans?"

"No."

I started to lean in again. No. This wasn't the time.

"Didn't she say _anything_? Like whether or not you're going home or not?"

"I'm not. As long as that Cabal is still out there, we can't. I suppose we'll stay with you guys, if that's what your dad has in mind. Probably safest."

I let out the breath that I didn't realize I'd been holding. Dad would want them to stay, and if Dr. Fellows disagrees then we would play the safety card. Her aunt wouldn't risk Chloe's life like that.

"I'm definitely _hoping_ we'll stay with you guys." Chloe added, making my heart beat faster. It was good to know that Chloe seemed to want to stay with us as much as I wanted her too. I don't think I would be able to let her leave.

"Me, too."

Chloe slid closer to me and my arms wrapped tighter around her, holding her close. Our lips touched –

"Derek?" my dad called. "Chloe?"

I couldn't stop the growl from escaping as Chloe laughed and backed away. Every. Freaking. Time.

"We seem to get a lot of that, don't we?" she commented.

"Too much. After we eat, we're going for a walk. A _long_ walk. Far from every possible interruption." I decided.

Chloe grinned up at me. "Sounds like a plan."

Best plan I've ever had.

Dad was also doing a lot of planning himself. Over pizza he confirmed to the group that we did indeed have to go on the run again, this time from the Cabal.

"So everything we did back there, at the lab... it didn't do any good?" Chloe asked from her place besides me.

"Probably only pissed the Cable off," Tori muttered.

"No, it helped," Dad corrected. "The Edison Group won't recover from this anytime soon, and it'll take some time for the Cabal to sort through everything and plan a search. Fortunately, being a Cabal, they've got a lot on their to-do list, and we won't be at the top. You're valuable, and they'll want you back, but we'll have some breathing room." He finally glanced at Dr. Fellows. "Lauren? Living on the run may not be what you had in mind, but I'm going to strongly suggest you and Chloe come with us. We should stick together."

I looked at Chloe, every muscle in my body tensing, ready to jump into augments if she disagreed.

After a second that felt like an hour the woman finally spoke.

"That would be best."

I finally relaxed. Chloe wasn't going anywhere.

"And Tori will come with us, right?" Chloe asked.

"Of course." Dad smiled at her. "I suppose I should make sure that's okay with her, though. Will you stay with us, Tori?"

She nodded, sending a small smile in Chloe's direction.

"We'll need to lie low for a while," Dad continued. "I have a few ideas of places we can go. Simon says Tori got a list of other subjects. We'll make contact with them. They have to know what was going on... and what happened. We'll look for Rae, too. If she's with her mom, that's good, but we'll want to make sure of that. We don't want anyone left behind."

We have a lot ahead of us, and it isn't going to be easy. But I've got my messed up pack. I've got my dad back. And I've got Chloe. We'll make it work.

* * *

Chloe and I took our walk after dinner. Alone.

There was an open field behind the motel and we headed there. Finally when we were far enough from the motel, I led Chloe into a little patch of woods. I stood there, unsure, just holding her hand. They had never been a girl like Chloe in my life before. But when she stepped in front of me, my free hand automatically went around her waist.

"So," she said. "Seems you're going to be stuck with me for a while."

I smiled.

"Good." I said before pulling her against me.

I bent down, her pulse and scent drowning me. My lips touched hers and it finally hit me. No one was going to stop us now.

My lips pressed against hers, then parted. My arms tightened around her, mouth moving against hers. I may not have much personal experience with the other gender, with Chloe it comes naturally.

Her arms wrapped round my neck and I scoped her up, her small frame curving perfectly around mine.

All I could feel was her. My lips on hers. Claiming her.

I let go off everything else, and gave into her.

This is my life now. I wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought.**

**And if there is any scene in particular that you want me to do in Derek's p.o.v then feel free to give me your suggestions via review or PM.**


End file.
